This project involves the development of a scanning electron microscope system capable of simultaneously analyzing the X-ray emissions of a sample under observation by both energy-dispersive and wavelength-dispersive detectors. The system permits localization and quantitation of both light and heavy elements in the sample, storage of raw and reduced data within the data system, processing of data, and transmission of data to a remote DECsystem-10 computer system at DCRT.